


The Recording Booth

by woozailee (silkengloss)



Category: Ailee (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Wall Sex, how tf do people tag smut fics??, once again I TRIED, well for the first bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkengloss/pseuds/woozailee
Summary: Jihoon doesn't know if Ailee's clingy-ness means anything more than a close friendship. While working on their duet, she gives him the answer he's looking for, but in a way he thought would only be found in his imagination.





	The Recording Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first-ever smut fic so I apologize if it doesn't meet your expectations. I tried. Heh. (my god even the summary looks bad but eh whatever)
> 
> As always, please enjoy and happy reading!

It all started at that one Kpop festival in Busan. Seventeen and Ailee were included in the lineup of performers. While the rookie groups performed first, Ailee visited the boys’ waiting room. Normally, girl groups and boy groups never mingled in the same room. Ailee was the only female idol who could enter a room filled with 13 men with a free pass and no managers trailing behind her. No one judged her. No one questioned her. Nothing scandalous ever went down whenever Ailee and Seventeen were together. All they did were share stories, tease one another, or eat. Sometimes all at once. 

But while 12 of them were busy doing their own schtick, Jihoon took his sweet time catching up with his favorite  _ noona _ . He invited her to sit next to him on the couch which was large enough to fit four people of average build. And yet when he sat nearest the armrest, Ailee scooched herself so close to him that the couch looked like it could fit at least another person.

They talked about the usual: life, music, their careers. But neither of them brought up love and relationships. Though every time they bordered on talking about that, something would either come up to cut them off or one of them would unwittingly switch to another topic. And neither of them realized how both were utterly frustrated at that.

As they conversed, Jihoon could feel Ailee’s fingers brushing against his own, which were resting on his lap. She probably didn’t mean anything much about that. They were close friends. They’ve hugged and held hands countless times. Nothing new about this. At least, that was what the logical side of his brain said. Sparks surged through his veins when Ailee gently squeezed every joint on his middle finger. Jihoon noticed too; her lips were unusually close to his ears. Her voice passing through his ear sent shivers from his nape down to the front in his core and...further south from there. He reached for the nearest throw pillow and nonchalantly plopped it over his crotch.

And then she stood up and left the room. Not without winking and smirking at him before preparing for her set.

It never stopped, though. The casual touches that turned into squeezes, the soft whispers that turned into swift pecks on his earlobe… Ailee would do this any chance she’d get: backstage in the hallways, at the parking lot, even right on the stage while hidden from the mass of rookie idols waving at their fans. And it annoyed him. It annoyed him that that’s all she ever does to him.

Until he’d had enough.

 

“ _ Noona _ ,” he called her attention at the hotel’s breakfast buffet. They were in New York for another one of those Kpop festivals. “I made a song for us to sing together.”

Ailee’s face lit up despite having woken up before 5am. “A duet?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon said while he got himself a plate of scrambled eggs. “I have the demo with me right now. Do you wanna listen to it while you eat? Or later?”

She shook her head. It was  _ Q&A _ all over again. “No need. Let’s just  _ duet _ . Get it? Duet.  _ Do it _ ,” she laughed at her own pun. Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh at it too. “I’ll sing with you. No problem.”

Little did Jihoon know that when she said ‘Let’s do it’, she meant some other thing too.

 

Days later, back in Seoul, Ailee arrived in Jihoon’s studio bringing two cups of coffee from Starbucks. The only free time they had together was at 9pm. 

“I got you your favorite.” She handed him his coffee, not forgetting to brush her fingers on Jihoon’s again. He expected that.

“Thank you. Have you had dinner? I’ll order for you if you haven’t yet.”

Jihoon was a little disappointed that she already had eaten. He’d never pass an opportunity to buy food for someone or himself. 

In true Ailee fashion, recording the song with her went by smoothly. Unlike with the other members of Seventeen, directing her wasn’t a hassle for Jihoon. It’s like she didn’t even try. They both finished recording within two hours. 

“Tell me if you wanna go home,” said Jihoon. “I’ll hail a Kakao Black for you.”

“I don’t wanna go home yet,” Ailee whined. She held his hand and pulled him towards the loveseat. “It’s been a long day. Let’s take a break first.”

She rested her head on his shoulder as she coiled her arms around his. Again, nothing new. She’d done this before whenever they’re alone. Jihoon counted the blinking colons in the digital clock on his work desk. Any second now and she’d stand up and leave. Again.

A minute passed. And another.

Jihoon pressed his cheek on the top of her head and exhaled deeply.  _ Any minute now… _

Ailee shifted in her seat. Jihoon’s heart paused beating, only to pick up the pace when she began caressing his chest.

“I’m so glad you started working out,” she mumbled into his neck. “Your pecs are so firm.”

She lightly sucked his skin, leaving pink marks on it. Ailee tugged the hem of his shirt upwards and slipped her hand over his torso. The warmth of his flesh quickly thawed the coolness in her fingers. No sooner than when Jihoon realized what was happening, she kissed him. 

“ _ Noona... _ ?”

Ailee hushed him by using her lips to pinch his lips close. “I know you want this. I know you’ve always wanted this.”

With a slow, gentle push, Ailee made him lie on his back. Now on top of him, she began to hump his crotch, already beginning to harden. Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from gasping when she took off her sweater in front of him, revealing a pair of full breasts in a lacy black bra.

Subconsciously, Jihoon’s hands found their way to her waist and he began bucking up to her. He was stronger than she was, but somehow Ailee managed to pin him on the loveseat. Admittedly, he loved how she was taking control. It meant that she wanted him the same way he wanted her. Even in the mess of thoughts and emotions swirling in his head, Jihoon felt a sense of ease. 

However, his ‘manly Busan man’ spirit threatened to get out of his cage. He picked her up and let her lie on her back this time. Jihoon was relieved she was wearing leggings, so he easily pulled them off as Ailee sat up to take off his jacket and shirt and her bra. He saved her matching black panties for last, stopping for a second to stare at the spot where they would finally unite as one body before carefully, slowly undressing her.

Once her whole person was bare in front of the man she loved, Ailee uttered to him, “I want you.”

Just hearing those words from her fully awoke Jihoon’s carnal desires within him. He carried her by her thighs to the nearest wall.

“Doing this standing up, are we?” Ailee said, her voice alluringly seductive. “Not something I imagined from you.”

Jihoon wrapped Ailee’s legs around his waist to keep her secured to him as he fumbled to get his pants off. “I thought it would be nice to surprise you this way.” In reality, he had no idea he was capable of doing this.  _ Is this what happens when you let yourself loose? _

Ailee giggled. Jihoon wasn’t even in her and yet he felt like he was about to tip over the edge simply by the sweet sound of her laughter. She kissed and nibbled on his ear. “I love it.”

Just when he was about to enter her, his body stiffened. Jihoon locked eyes with her, hoping to find an answer in them before asking his question.

He cleared his throat. “Did you bring a condom?”

She traced his collarbone and back up to his ear with her lips. “I’m on the pill,” her voice was breathy. “Take me as you are.”

Ever since puberty hit him, Jihoon wondered what having sex would feel like. The very instant he physically united with her, it felt as if all the answers poured onto him. He let his body do all the work while he relished at the moment he had once only dreamed of. Ailee moaned into the crook of his neck with every firm thrust he made. She wrapped her limbs tighter around him even if they were beginning to feel like Jell-O. 

“Go faster,” she whimpered. “Please, Jihoon.”

_ As you wish, my love, _ he thought but didn’t dare say out loud. Just like any intense sport, choreography or in this case, sex, Jihoon struggled to get enough oxygen in his system. His labored breaths appeared to turn Ailee on even more. Despite being pinned to the wall, she met his thrusts with more wanton. In between grunts, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for their loud sounds — the gasps and their naked skin slapping against each other. 

“I can’t keep this up,” Jihoon said. 

He transferred her to the carpeted floor and continued where he left off. Jihoon rested his forehead on Ailee’s, allowing his nose and lips to touch hers. Ailee pulled his face closer, giving him soft and gentle kisses in contrast to the powerful thrusts he gave her. 

Jihoon moved a few inches away from her face to look at her, only to stop everything so suddenly when he saw her eyes all watery.

_ Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. I did something wrong, didn’t I? _

He was about to pull out, but she may have sensed his confusion that she clutched on tightly to his waist and kept him in her. The corners of Ailee’s lips curled up into a smile as her tears fell.

“I love you,” she whispered, softly stroking his cheek. “I want to be with you, Jihoon. Forever.”

For once, there was no hesitation between them. For once, they could show the love they held back from everyone and from each other. It was always there, their love, their longing, their need to be together. But circumstances always kept them apart. Whether it was their schedules or the judgment of the Korean public, Ailee and Jihoon had to hide their feelings under wraps. Tonight was different. Tonight they let their touches linger on the places they once couldn’t even brush against. Tonight they said the words their hearts desperately desired to say. 

Soon, they climaxed together. Neither of them said it out loud, but that was the best feeling they felt from each other in years. Sure, the hugs were sweet, but nothing beats making love with someone you actually love.

Jihoon rolled to the side, bringing Ailee along so that he remained inside her as she laid on top of him. 

“I love you,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “I’ve loved you since God knows when.”

“I know. I’ve always known,” Ailee muttered and kissed his chest. “I’m sorry it took this long for me to tell you and reciprocate. We could’ve done this sooner. I guess this means your No-Girlfriend-Since-Birth status ends tonight, hmm?”

“So you…? And I…?”

She drew little hearts all over his torso with her finger before kissing his chest again. “I love you so much.”

People described their ‘first time’ in various ways. Some say it was magical, others say it was awkward. For Jihoon, the experience couldn’t be summed up in just one word. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of needing to write a whole song to explain the feeling of making love for the first time with his beloved. It was a thing he  _ could  _ write, actually. But maybe for another day. 

For now, he closed his eyes and lived in the moment. Nothing and no one could take that away from him. Nothing and no one could take him and Ailee away from each other. Ever.

Suddenly, Ailee propped herself up so she could look at him. “Someday, if we get to collab with Bruno Mars together, we have to do this again. When he’s nowhere near the recording studio, of course.”

He snickered. “You’re kidding, right?”

She gave Jihoon a quick peck on his lips. “Nope.”


End file.
